


Thanks Moon Dreams

by DramatistArtisan



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Demoncest, Dubious Consent, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Poly Relationships, Rape/Non-con Elements, Religion Kink, Rough Sex, dream sextapes lol, feral heat cycles, magic summonings, more tags to be added with each chapter, ot3 asmoxmcxsolomon solmare!!, soft moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramatistArtisan/pseuds/DramatistArtisan
Summary: A random works that sometimes pop into my head at random or in dreams that... make no senseChapter one: Weddings and Temptations (Lucifer x MC)Chapter two: Prince, Lords, Human, and Flowers (Diavolo x MC)Chapter three: Good Little Lizard (Levi x MC)Chapter four: A Small Revenge (Dark Asmo x MC)Chapter five: Touch of Desire and Rage (Asmo's Sex Tape) (SatAsmo ft MC)Chapter six: Heat Cycles (headcanons)Chapter seven: Lust Bleeds Into Greed (Asmo X MC w/ mentions of Asmo x MC x Solomon) Based on I Want To Hug You Card
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Asmodeus/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Asmodeus/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Asmodeus/Solomon/Reader (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) mentioned, minor diavolo/reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 325





	1. Chapter 1

The first time in what could only be described as  _ heat _ , as if being one of those furry balls Satan loves to hide in his dorm, the salt upon the wound if his fall. Prince Diavolo had been there-- and currently is here-- For him when it felt like waves crashing on him like how he crashed into Devildom. It hurt in an aching pleasurable way that seemingly had no end in sight. Diavolo had been so kind, so very kind it sickened Lucifer at first when the fallen angel had… Lucifer regrets how his claws gripped and tried to tear into the prince's flesh or how he kept begging-- Pride ignored-- to be treated roughly. Diavolo let him take his fill and  _ asked  _ only after Lucifer was in his right state of mind after some of the  _ heat _ 's edge off. It became a ritual after the Pride of Devildom drew up papers (because pillow talk and spoken promise meant nothing at that vulnerable time) and both signed it with the witness of Barbatos and Mammon (being second oldest and his right-hand warrior).

When the  _ heat  _ returned, it craved Diavolo but… new flesh. A human, specific one that has catered to his other brothers' needs, you experienced the damned need of six of them. Now the seventh wanted to be selfish. His pride at this state demanded it; of course, he did not come to you as he did with Diavolo for he learned to control it since then. However, he could not find a way to get you to him without--

_ The marks on your neck spoke louder than your voice, you let the twins go to town and knowing Belphegor he went out of his way to make those above your collar. You frown, "Do you want me to help you too?" You did not frown out of annoyance or guilt, you frown because you did not get to touch Lucifer since this all started. "I am sorry if I seem like a greedy needy human--" _

_ "No… you don't. You are far more giving than I expected." _

_ "Hm?" _

_ "Humans do not like the idea of polygamous relationships. You even opposed it until Satan explained that you are not being used or looked upon as  _ slut  _ for loving all of us." He had to be sat down and explained how humans fear reputation and more so fear others being seen (those they loved) being judged for actions not of their making. So kind, soft, open; you hold his hand thankful for willingness to understand you. _

_ "I like your growth these days." Teasing him. _

Lucifer feared kindness and humility; humility more for he once was that. A humble angel to serve his Father, you don't like it when he speaks against Him. And that is what Lucifer knew his  _ needs  _ are demanding. Sweet you who believe in his Father, you who basked in being able to meet angels, and you who though pact with demons never spoke against your God.

That worship, that dedication, that  **love** . He wanted it.

It is not unheard of for demons to indulge in blasphemy acts, but getting a human to join in? Yes, there are witches and the like, still, nothing matches, to the level, of having someone like  _ you  _ for filling this  _ need.  _ Lucifer had only needed to be sure you would enjoy it. He refused to be a baseline demon who snatches you into his room, to have his way, only to have you fear him on a new level. That… he could not do that to you.

_ "I mean yeah, it's not something some of us are proud of!" You are trying to explain a book to the Avatar of Wrath, at the expense of your burning cheeks. "I mean the church kinda… Why are we even talking about this!?" You are no blushing virgin but you do have limits. _

  
  


The seven brothers delighted in picking on you and your faith, as demons it is in their nature to  _ test  _ the morals of mortals. Though not all of them did it intentionally, few like Asmo, Belphegor, Satan, and Lucifer himself did it. You are so very easy to tease sometimes when your guard is down… Or when you leave your D.D.D in the study.

_ The post is fairly vanilla by their standards but for a lovely flesh like you, it must be so exciting. Your cheeks ache from the blushing, eyes down refusing to meet those rose-pink eyes who basked in this meek side of you. "(Name), you look so cute!" You hide further into Beel who sat down behind you because you had been studying peacefully on his lap for the past hour. _

_ "She doesn't like it." Beel understood you had to be comfortable with your 'kink' before voicing it. _

_ "Are you sure about that? She smells aroused. Surely you smell it too." Belphegor spoke from his place laying next to the fireplace of the study. _

_ "That's still freaky." Stating out loud. It is weird how they have certain enhanced abilities: Asmo could easily notice when you are turned on or something has piqued your sexual interest, Belphegor able to put you in a dreamlike daze until your body gives in to sleep, Beel ability to enhance your craving needs. The others can influence you using the pact they forged with you but only if you allowed it. "It… it is complicated. And very very touchy." _

Lucifer understood-- Understands what hr had requested of Diavolo to request of you will be pushing your boundaries; the logical sides says to wait and talk about, the  _ heat-driven _ madness that grew worse begs for his hands on your body

_ "I am asking for your trust, Ms. (Name)," Diavolo humbles himself to you completely in his demon form on his knees. There is a covered dress held by Barbatos who stands tall with a neutral expression as always. Your eyes drift from the King to the servant, "C… can you explain?" Diavolo knows why you ask the other rather than him since Barbatos is a mutual neutral party in this meeting. _

_ "We as demons go through a cycle as you witnessed where we give in to our basic needs. The more power the more we indulge until our craving is settled. What milord is asking is for your help to give Lord Lucifer what he needs so it does not leave him in a precarious state." _

_ You nod, "So I'm being used." Not that you are against it but it hurts. _

_ "No." Diavolo answers, "No, right now he can't voice in a formal way we demons do but he is showing his affection in this way. He  _ trusts  _ you to be there for him as we both would." It is a confession not ideal or flowery, but still a confession. _

_ "I'll do it but you better explain everything after this, Diavolo." Your eyes locked on his as you take the dress. He takes your left hand after his butler gives you the dress, still kneeling his kisses the ring finger, “I will. You have my words beyond thanks.” _

Your consent is there, both Diavolo and Lucifer asked for, but you did not know of his  _ craving _ s. The heat grew worse to the point Diavolo kept him in his room until preparations were complete. This you were made aware of. The little details, however, Diavolo did not tell you for Lucifer wanted it to be a surprise-- Pure honest action.

And that he got.

When you are taken to the room within the manor, walking around in a  **wedding dress** , you are not sure what to have expected. Demons and holy matrimony do not sound like they should mix.

"Here we are, Lady (Name)." The little D of Lust floats around delighted, "Please enjoy your time here!" Cheer in the way that Asmodeus gets when he is getting high from your sexual desires. Something about energy and aura is like cotton candy, edible but goes away too quickly to savor fully. Opening the door after the little demon walks off, you step into the shadows for a few steps and the door shuts behind you with a small creaking sound that makes your nerves jump. Your nerves are on end, your body growing rigged with each click of your heels, your hands held each other against your chest where your heart races.

_ Flash! _

Light fills the room in a blinding way it has you covering your eyes shielding them. Then the sounds of the wedding theme playing softly around you, you always hint your thigh against a bench after your eyes adjust from light to darkness. Your eyes widen, "What…" Spin around in girlish wonder at the amazing scenery. It matches the Cathedrals you have seen in travel shows and magazines; though there are no religious symbols it still holds the aura of a holy place. As you continue to walk forward with wandering eyes, you make it to the podium where a small cloth-covered table with a chalice rests on it. "Strange." You say to yourself as you walk up to it until standing in front of it. You pick it to find out it is filled halfway with what you can smell in red wine, human red wine.

"I found it interesting how you humans created and celebrated unions among yourselves."

"Lucifer?" Looking up at the high ceiling as his voice echoes with the music playing.

"It is one so very different yet all share the same meaning. Lord Diavolo and I were lost to what you may like. But then," You step back into what feels like solid warmth. "Why not use some you often seem to favor in your  _ fantasies _ , little lamb." Your head tilts up to gaze up at the eldest brother who has yet to move away from your physical contact.

"Lucifer, why are you…." He is wearing an all-white tux with his hair slicked perfection back, his smells of aftershave and his usual cologne. "Dressed like a groom." You are trembling to the point you had to place back down the chalice. A mistake is taking your eyes of the lion of a demon he is right now. Your arms were taken roughly behind causing a shout of surprise and mild pain to echo in the chambers, “Lucifer, take it-- Did you just handcuff me!?” You tug at the cuffs seeing if could free yourself, “Come on!” Normally you put these on one of the brothers, not yourself. He hums as he watches you squirm then biting back a squeal when he pulls you towards him in a way he almost swallows you. Beel does the same thing else during his heat when his protective nature is kicked into overdrive.

“Humans are so  _ perplexing  _ in their convictions to Father,” Your starting to breathe heavily now, “You worship him. a faithful lamb,” Hicking up your dress after tearing down the sweetheart strapless bodice exposing your breasts to the cooling air. “Yet, you all share in twisted fantasies,” His gloved covered hand (the usual red ones) cups a breast weighing it before tugging on its nipple with his thumb and index finger. You whine at the sharp pain.

You have been roughed up during sex before and it was by Mammon who had shocking want to be the one to dominate you rather than you him, the heat really brings out their traits as Avatars of sins.

“You pray them away, don’t you? Hide them away, beg forgiveness for such impure thoughts.”

“Lu, please.” He has you in his hands, one toying with a mound of flesh and another stroking between your legs through the white lace of your panties. “Take me but don’t--”

“ _ Do you feel your sins crawling down your back, (Name)?”  _ His demonic voice how is enchanting, the sound ensnaring you as he whispers into your ear before nipping it. Religion used in sex is not your proudest fantasy to have, to use what is holy and twisting it for your desire is not something you ever wanted to try out. You might have pacts with demons of the seven (six right now) deadly sins but you still believe in God! “If you worshipped me,” Oh, fuck, no he cannot be doing this to you! “I will never shame you for your fleshy desires.” You choke out a cry when two fingers plunge into your wet core, your panties pulled to the side exposing it to air and his leather-clad fingers.

“Don’t…” You are bent forward made to rest on top of the table, your hands gripping the front legs of his pants as he ruts against your ass. “Not him.” Speaking such blasphemy should not be a turn on, to live the dark fantasy of the Devil seducing you to worship him in a carnal way. He grins when you start moving your hips voicelessly begging for more, lips biting into the cloth of the table as it shakes from the movement.

  
  


The dress is stained in red from his pouring wine on your body to drink it from your back, your dress nearly completely was torn from his rough handling of your body as he takes you. You, who is, turned around made to face the demon taking you. His demonic form has taken hold now, the top part of his tux ruined by his wings, hair a wild mess, his fangs stained with red both from wine and from sinking his fangs into the back your shoulder to mark you. Asmo’s blessing, you hate that damn name, is kicking in refusing you to let Lucifer suffer alone from his heat. “Pray to me,” His wings flutter, “Beg me,” You cry out his name as another orgasm hits you. His claws digging pass the bodice into your skin. “Give yourself to me.” Shaking your head refusing to give him your faith. Yet, in a way you have, have you not?

“S-shove,” You hiss at his claws moving your ragdoll body, “Up y-your ass, demon.” You are not giving in, you are not giving in-- “Lucifer!” Eyes shout wide open when he finds your g-spot.

“ _ There you are. _ ” Grinning sadistically at your panic. He made you cum by his hand, his cock, by toying with your clit without moving inside of you, and now he has your soaking cunt mapped out.

“Shit, shit, shit.”

“Your mouth is more fowl than Mammon’s.” Teasing you as he kisses the collum of your throat, “Then again he only gets this way when he is at his limit.” Eyes roaming your sweaty face down to your bouncing breasts, to your cunt and inner thighs covered in mixed cum. “I have dressed you in white and now I have painted you in it.” Your cheeks ache from blushing at his words. “Under the eyes of your God, my father, you have become mine.” His teeth sink in once more into your shoulder. You writhe under him as you both cum at the same time, your body finally allowed lay on the messy table with the chalice laying down next to you. Vision going in and out as your body gives into exhaustion. 

* * *

The next time you open your eyes Diavolo is above you wiping your face, Lucifer is in the background sitting on the edge of the bed drinking something red. If you could move your limbs, you would kick him to share. You need a drink after that. “Little one,” Diavolo beams down at you happy to see you are finally awake. “I-- We were starting to worry.” Taking away the cloth, you realized you feel kinda clean right now and realized he cleaned you up. “Lucifer,” Tossing a glance at the prideful demon who looks exhausted though not to your level. “Hm.” Jerking his head towards you.

“(Name),” Onyx eyes with the hint of ruby glance over to you before falling to your lap, his head is down. “My apologies for--” You raise your hand singling for him to stop. Both men noticing you cannot talk. You shake your head and shrug. Then you point at Diavolo then Lucifer, raising your eyebrow and making a heart then breaking it with a confused expression.

“What?”

“I think I know what our little one is saying,” Ours? “No, this did not affect our relationship. We demons are used to taking in multiple partners though it is few that ask to add another into it.” His large hands warm to the touch takes your hand, “I promise to explain our actions once you are fully rested.” Kissing your palm of your hand.

You stare at Lucifer who nods, “I understand if you wish to know my motives for… my  _ request _ . You deserve that and more for my treatment.” You sigh reaching for him which he leans over to allow you to pet his head. You will kick his ass for this but for now, you just want to sleep and have him spoon you.


	2. Prince, Lords, Human, and Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A theory fic about the flower event and softness with Diavolo

The mirage flower is an offensive flower many sought to destroy, the young prince understood this, it was too similar to God's promise to humanity; demons hunted it to near extinction. Lord Diavolo had it moved to be displayed on the school grounds, once more stirring the pot on traditions, unspoken rules, and showing you that not all demons are as they appear. Yes, it is within their nature to cause chaos, temptation, but Diavolo saw it: he saw there is a way to go against their own nature. Belphegor proved that. Lilith showed that by giving Devildom you, the young prince sitting by you as you enjoyed yourself in the new RAD garden. Lilith's father could have killed her, Diavolo had only turned her human but cannot change the heavenly father's will, seeing you from a lineage of Lilith showed her father though strict is not cruel.

"It just appeared?" You asked touching the soft petals that refract like stain glass in the mock sunlight of Devildom. "It's really lovely."

"Few believe it came from heaven as a sign of God's power. A warning of sorts. Others believe those that fell in the Celestial war. The dead turned into this, their father recreating them into something that can no longer suffer."

You look sad now.

"But those are just ideas. Maybe it just appeared." Sadness is not an expression he likes, one found he does not any human to express. Diavolo is the odd prince, the black sheep single child of a fearsome brutely king, Barbatos had raised him when his mother died-- Many blame the butler for the peculiar prince. Everyone knew he held a soft spot for humans, he often kept humans (younger years then learned humans do not truly bloom like these flowers when caged), “You would look beautiful with one.” A gentle affectionate smile that always without fail causes your heart to flutter. The demon prince is charming even without the use of  _ charm  _ like Asmo specializes in it. 

“Maybe now that they aren’t growing in a dark place, more with grow enough for me to take one!” There is the smile Lucifer spoke about while drunk with him, both men spilling their guts to each other (agreeing so much) on the topic of you; both loved you. “Oh, we can make a greenhouse to crossbreed too.”

“Heh, I see you have been hanging around Lucifer,” Good, he wanted his old friend to move to pass those old warp ideas of humanity, they are flawed free-willed creatures treasure by his father; Diavolo’s father saw them as food and toys. Your blush, though not heavy, he smiles at your unspoken words. The Lilith connection had given the brothers (save for Satan) an excuse to keep you here in Devildom. Satan had been blunt about keeping you close (his ‘light’ to his wrath). They love you and Diavolo found himself caring about you. Like the mirage flower, he has to carefully plan where to place you-- Keep you safe yet not cage you. “You use to hide around him.”

“I never hid!... I was just… Uh, standing my ground.”

“Behind Mammon or myself?”

“No, I did it to Levi and Satan.” Adding, “Asmo, made too many sexual tension jokes and offered to ‘help’ him and me.” Scowling, “So no I didn’t hide.”

A snicker he covers up with a cough when you glare at him, “Of course, little one.” He is not sure when he started calling you ‘little one’ or why he gave you a pet name that spoke what he thought of you. Compared to them you are small, all humans are small; you are weak, in magic, but not so weak that you cannot or unable to fight back. Diavolo laughed when Satan had reported you punched a student during class for insulting Belphie. A weak punch normally but Satan fed into your wrath causing the student to have a decent black eye. 

“So mean…” Pouting as you lean against him comfortable standing watching the flowers rustle in the soft gust of wind pass by.

“My apologies.” Knowing you do not mean it when you rest against him on the bench enjoying the after school hours before a council meeting.

“We should skip the meeting,” Your hand picking up each of his thick fingers as his hand rests on his thigh, “You can treat me to devil spicy mango juice as an apology.” You are only touchy-feely with those you are comfortable with, Diavolo is honored to be one of them. “Lucifer can’t yell at me for skipping if I’m with you.” He takes your hand holding it; you are warm.

Another soft laugh from the prince as he stands up tugging you alone with him, “It won’t be him we will have to worry about.” Barbatos, right.

“Bah!” You groan following with linked hands until inside the building.


	3. Good Little Lizard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you peg Levi for being jealous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for my discord friends and DAFabad on twitter (bruh the levi all over my dashboard just slapping me like REMEMBER ME LOVE ME TOO)

Intimacy with anyone had always been a touchy subject and/or action, not that he did not want it or try his best to get himself going but… He needs someone patient in that field. Not that is bad! No, he played enough harem, otome, bishōjo (and hentai) games too damn long to know what to do. Your neck being covered in hickeys and bite marks can attest to that! Plus, you did not walk right for the last few days when his heat hit pretty hard. Asmodeus warned that it only gets  _ ‘worse’  _ when he starts becoming sexually active, but the trade-off is that it is shorter. Levi had scowled with a red blush on his face because the brother, the avatar of Lust, was gleaming at the knowledge (the first to know) about Levi no longer being a virgin. Most would assume Belphie because he seems to be too lazy to care about a partner’s needs and likely to be lazy in the bedroom too. That was the biggest lie ever! Levi groans at his own thoughts not particularly happy about himself and envious of his brothers appearing easy natures about sex.

Mammon had you. Beel had you. Asmo more than happily made sure everyone knew he had you. Satan had you and it left you unable to sit for two days. Somehow Belphegor got a chance of having you. And last, the boss of all boss battles, Lucifer had you.

Why bother with a disgusting otaku like him? Sure you more than have shown you love all the brothers equally and established that no one has more rights to have you over another (you owned them and they all knew it with all them wrapped around your finger willingly).

“You’re making that face again.” Looking down at him as you sit comfortably on his lap, “And here I am wearing this maid outfit and your thoughts are elsewhere, how mean.” Grinning as the blush on his face has yet to disappear even if he is doing that ‘I’m-Going-To-Think-About-How-Amazing-Everyone-Has-It-But-Me’ right now. It must be hard being the Avatar of Envy with confidence is low in the social realm.

“S-Sorry!” Levi had to note to work on letting his emotions show so easily on his face, Lucifer warned him about that.

“Hmm,” Playing with the choker you placed on him prior to all this starting, “I don’t know.” The grin on your face is more than evident that you have forgiven, however, it did not mean he was completely off the hook. After all, you are tracing the metal ring attached to the collar with great interest. “How much are you sorry?”

“I’m sorry with a cherry on top?” His hands remaining in place on top of his armrests, he knows better than to touch you without permission when the collar is on.

"I don't know, Admiral Leviathan," Oh boy you are not pleased when you address him by rank. "I went out my way to dress up for you, strip you down and collar my Lil’ devil here, and your mind goes elsewhere… You know how vindictive we humans can get." Pouting, “Even threw in not cuffing you to your gaming chair to be nice.” It is not like you cannot distract him or he cannot keep his focus on you, it is the fact he is  _ Envy _ and as its Avatar, he had moments like this at the worst times that has you worrying about him. “But I guess I’ll have to do something to keep your mind on me, Admiral.” 

He never was the military rank type but that sounds hot. Hotter than he expected with the look you are giving him as you get up, hooking your index finger tugging him along to follow you to the nest of pillows in his room-- It was created for you both to cuddle on since the tub is uncomfortable for you. “Levi lay down on your stomach.” Ordering him after giving a quick kiss on the cheek, taking your finger off the hook, and sitting down and patting your lap.

Between Mammon and Leviathan, both are very obedient subs, though Levi is not a mouthy brat like Mammon. You understood later why Lucifer invested in gags.

"Like this?"

The brothers' father is cruel to have created each brother beautifully as a master sculptor obsessed with creating divine beauty. That sculptor creating it with love and care, making sure none are the same, all different. Simeon and Luke are a testament to that. Satan is a creature created from something beautiful. "Yes, just like that." His blush travels down to his chest and back. “When your room is this dark you are certainly bold,” Grabbing a handful of his ass causing a squeal-- Well, that was cute! “You look so cute right now, senpai.” Praising him as you fondle his ass cheeks delighting in the way he slightly squirming likely from the way his cocks in rubbing against the large bean bag, you both use often during sex or cuddling awhile he games, and your thigh.

His tub is too uncomfortable to even with water inside and too narrow for most positions he and yourself liked during sex. 

Licking your lips as you grin as he trembles under your touch, Leviathan arching and squealing (oh your dom heart clenches at wonderful sound) when you slap it at an upward angle. "Do we know why senpai is being punished?" Another slap.

"I-I was j-just thinking!" Perking his head up to look over his shoulder at you before-- "Ah!" Another hit on a different ass cheek.

"Try again and this time  _ really truly  _ reflect on your actions." Squeezing the reddened pale skin of the otaku, "I'll hate to have to get the whip after you behaved so well for me, Levi-chan~."

Turning his head back to bury his burning red face, his ass raised higher into the air. "I got jealous."

"Of who?"

There is no reply but you feel the answer through the pact. Solomon spoke to you about that, about feeling what the demons felt when they are refusing to voice it. Solomon also informed you that as the pact's connection grew you will be able to communicate via thoughts. He explained it can seem invasive but it is rather an intimate connection. You had to admit you are a bit envious that Asmodeus and himself have that level of connection.

"Leviathan, you know I love you too." You understand that being an avatar of Envy and having to share is hard. Mammon is the avatar of Greed and it is equally difficult for him to share with all his brothers. Sure with Levi, he handled it fine, with Beel somewhat too. and with Lucifer, it came a lot more naturally since he and the eldest are so very close. Plus, Lucifer and you both dominating Mammon is like a dream team-- One shared by Asmodeus too, besides his Solomon and yourself dream master team.

Either way, Leviathan often needed to be reminded that you do love him, that this is not done out of pity, or this is some twisted game to hurt him.

"Let me show you how much I love my otaku." Whispering the words though affection in meaning had Leviathan holding his breath. Or maybe it is because he felt your finger traveling up and down his spine.

Prep took a few minutes to nearly an hour given both his squirming and you did not wish to hurt him. Sure they are demons and you are human with barely any magic powers, but still, you are gentle with the brothers no matter what. It is refreshing and from what Solomon and Asmodeus shared their intimate relationship: demons do enjoy being gently cared for.

“How are you feeling?” Has he told you how much he loves you? Maybe he needs to ask again to marry you? You did say yes! Of course, traditionally it cannot be done in the human world… Demons, multiple demons, and churches do not mix. Luckily pacts are enough. He shivers at the kiss on the back of his neck. The scales on his neck and chest are sensitive, a perk you picked up on quickly when you both fucked with him in his demon form. He usually hated those stuffy showing off rank parties, but having you in the bathroom stall changed that.

"Leviathan, breathe." The hand on his hip tracing circles with its thumb, another kiss is placed this time on the center of his spine, breasts dragging down from the action. “Such a good boy, Levi.” Praising had never been just a ‘Mammon thing’ it had been something all the brothers shared besides your affection and attention. Levi had only been late to the party in that discovery alone with Belphie making him realize he liked degradation too. What an embarrassing day for the sheep demon… " _ (Name), _ " You bite down on your bottom lip with eyes locked on the struggling demon taking in the strap in his ass.

It goes without saying you now understand the  **_pride_ ** in being one's first. First to give him a real blow job, first to let him fuck you in his tub/bed, first to see him in white lacy stockings and matching white cuffs, first to be fucking his hole. Yeah, you are high on pride right now. You are pretty sure after you fuck your boyfriend's brain out that Lucifer is going to practicality taste the sin he is the avatar of on you. Maybe you will visit him after.

"Oh-- Ah!?" All of it is inside of him once he leans back to let more of the sex toy inside. He shivers, his demonic claws scratching at the surface of the flooring, tail wrapping itself around your torso as if confused on what to hold, his moaning to no end as he becomes used to the toy.

"Breathe, love." Reaching around his front to grasp his cocks, the tentacle-like appendages curling slightly in your hand as you stroke it. "There you go, keep going." Encouraging his steady breathing as he moves his hips testing the waters. You hum as the hand on his hip leaves to grab hold of his horn, a sharp snap of your hips against him has him releasing a bit of cum into your hand and voice echoing in the soundproof room.

Lucifer got sick of his singing anime openings at three in the morning.

The great king of the navy of Devildom, Leviathan, king of the sea monsters-- Probably the first Otaku ever in history. This demon is doing all the work without you saying a word for him to start moving those hips. Watching as you sat up with hands slipping off his back much to his dislike but cannot complain when you switch the position to having him on his back, now he can see the sadistic satisfaction on your face.

"Don't look!" Covering his face with his arms as his breathing further becomes uneven and his chest nearly all red. You lean down taking then biting down on a nipple causing a much louder moan. "Don't go so hard-- No, don't speed up! M-master, it's hard to-- Ahh!"

Normally you hear that stuff in hentai and does not do much for you but this fucking amazing!

"Master knows what's best for their little demon." Moving as if searching for something inside of--

"GHHH!" There it is.

He is shaking, arms away from his face as his arms reach out immediately to hold you. You kiss him as many times he wishes as his legs keep you from drawing too much away. His tail rubbing between your legs wishing to share the pleasure with you.

"Such a good boy!" You cheer him in as he gets louder and louder, "Taking in all of my little gift to you." He is a blushing mess barely able to form words properly and his tail is trying to get you to that point as well.

Yes, you are wet, and fuck yes it amazing how slips inside of you wiggling and pumping inside of you, curling as finds your g-spot. "That's a good senpai!" Drooling a bit as both you clearly do not give a hell about the noise level. "Leviathan, there you go move your hips-- Breathe, baby."

Next time you are teaching him breathing exercises.

"Please, please, (Name)." The demon's claws digging into your back causing you to hiss and moan at the same time. "So much-- Ah! Have to-- Need to-- please, please." The mess he has become is something you wish you could capture right now, maybe next time you will record for your own personal use.

You kissed him taking in his obscenely loud moans fitting for someone so touched starved and seeking out your completely undivided attention. It was like having a puppy-- this being a lizard who if he could keep you locked away from brothers so he can have you all to himself.

The thought is sexy in a sort of bold yandere way that seemingly fits Belphegor if anything, but if Leviathan could, he would.

"Master, you're clenching my tail so much." He marvels constantly how you both find him attractive and so attractive you have sex with him. Each time trying something new, never frightened by what he is nor what he may ask for. You are patient, sure a little sadistic, but never… "Leviathan," You moan out his full name as you cover his pale skin in hickeys and lick sensitive scales that had him keening and shuttering. "What do you want?" You are close, he can feel it, but you are in control, "You have to say what you want for me to give it to you~."

You loved having him say it, loved the mortified expression on his face, the way he mumbles, "M-More, please." Hand taking yours and placing it on his weeping cock. "I n-needs y-your ah…"

You did not think any of the brothers could trigger this corruption kink considering they are demons but Levi brings it right out (you would say Beel too but Belphie's control in the bedroom chances that). Probably due to you being his first in every sense of the word.

"Cum," You kiss his chest as the demon speaks, "Please help me c-cum!" A bite here and there; it spots he will not be able to hide them and in others, he can. You whisper sweet praises to your very good lizard demon who by the way things are looking does not have long.

"Let’s cum together. You like that." He does quite a lot, the little romantic in his heart. Probably from all those otomes games he plays or the well-written bishōjo games he has. "Yes, there you go oooh!" 

He is masterful with his tail given he can feel your walls tighten around him; much different from Satan's tail who can't feel much. You are both working in unison to push each other over the familiar edge. Kisses shared never enough for either of you, moans mixing with each other, then his lips only leaving yours as his fangs became more poignant. "Mark, mark… mine." The primal basic nature of demons, especially high ranking ones: territorial of what they hold dear. You prepare yourself for the pain but the strange euphoric feeling it gives you as you sit up and Levi follows to be held in your arms, the sitting position reminding you of how light the demon is.

“Got ahead, my good sweet thing.” Tilting your head to the side for him to do his thing, it is so common with the brothers to mark you that often they either claim a spot or mark over each other. 

“Mine, mine, mine.” Speak as you both start looking yourselves to each other. His bite into the spot where your neck and shoulder met, your hand squeezing as his tail hits your cervix, you calling out his name as you both cum as his fangs once more sink into the flesh he knows very well.

You both collapse onto the next breath heavily with hands linked together and Levi’s lips stained with your blood.

“That was fun.” Humming with delight. When there is no reply you look up at him from your spot on his chest, “Levi?” You blink twice when you saw him passed out as if he got knocked out with a bat.

  
  


It was three hours before he finally woke up to be cleaned up and his head resting on your breast.

"...."

"...pft.."

"Don't laugh!"

"Sorry! Hah, it's just."

Well, successfully Leviathan is not thinking envious thoughts. Not so successfully is you not laughing because he passed out after cumming. Luckily you got off sure but he was out like a light bulb. “You look cute when you’re sleeping.”

“Gah! You watched me sleep!?”

“Well, it was either that or play some video games but I didn’t want to wake you up.” Petting his head as he groans tiredly into your chest. “Next time we go a little slower, hm?”

He nods.

“And a bigger size strap too!”

“Nooo!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shows up 84 years later*  
> I offer this before my readers of PA murder me for not updating lol also BOTTOM LEVI RIGHTS!


	4. A Small Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varydox's Asmo headcanons and some rps we did. Here's my attack on you buddy!
> 
> TW: Non-Con/Dub-Con elements also with mentions of gore and corruption of the soul

"A virgin! You are so rare these days!" He is too cheerful and smiling too joyfully at the offer of your virginity to obtain something you desire.

"We aren't that rare…"

"You will be surprised," Standing behind the seal that is cute since he can tell it must be your first time summoning anything much less a powerful demon like him. He can almost taste it, the power you used, you rub your left hand likely from the burn of spell casting. "Lots of stress, lots of tools avoid unwanted situations, the church would also claim this a 'moral-less' world."

You hum looking down for a brief second before quickly stopping yourself to keep your eyes on him. Smart move to keep your eyes on a predator. You really are new to this.

"So you want him safely returned home?" Must be a boyfriend or something. Asmodeus finds it boring but can appreciate it given the world these days, those closest to others not truly caring.

"Yes, I mean let me clarify!" You explain further trying to cover all loopholes for the demon to use to get what is offered with minimal work. You are proud of the frown on his face, and how much work you put into this summons and your plan. "So that's all you have to do."

He stares at your hard causing you to cover your chest for his eyes are there then they go to your face, _ of course, that's why you're so strong _ . "Okay!" He agrees happily with a clap of his hand. "Virginity first, home later."

" _ Transaction is only completed upon his arriva _ l." You countered.

"As I said; virginity first, home later." Not back down given he has the power here, his nail skimming the weak shield of the seal.

"No! You are going to bring him to my home safely and then you will receive payment or deal with whoever is in charge of you demon folk." Well, aren't you a brave one…

"I am a  _ fucking _ king, dear." Getting annoyed since the magic you wield is too good to pass up. He snickers at your words, "Ooo so scary, love. I would love to see that."

"I ain't elect you, I live in a democracy, thanks." Scoffing.

"This ain't a Monty Python and the holy grail." Seriously you used that line on him?!

"Well, I appreciate you knowing where that is from but still! Home first." You are about to bash him and find someone else until… "Hey!" Your hand grabbed and pulled into the summoning circle. Wait! How could he-- You hear the sound of cracking and shuttering. Your foot had dragged against the floor causing the circle to be broken.

"Honestly, you humans are so stupid," His word gets him nearly slapped but it isn't hard to get you pinned down on the floor. "Summoning a demon. Pft, you should know it's never going to end well much less when you offer your flesh." You glare at him being forcibly pinned down and him looming over you, worse is how it is hard to look away from those rose gold-colored eyes.

"Desperate time calls for desperate measures." You are not sure why but it is strange how calm you are, the anger and the panic is there but it's so… You want to close your eyes before you fall too deep into his gaze.

"Ooo, admitting desperation too? Not very smart because my price just raised. You can understand the risk versus the reward and all." The way your soul shines, beckoning him like a lighthouse to a boat, he wants to eat it naturally but also… "Along with your virginity, you join my circle. Upon your death of course so you can enjoy your little friend's return."

It is much a better deal  **for him** : he gets you, you get your friend, and you get to join Asmodeus when your time comes.

"..." It hurts to think. "I…"

"Aw, don't tell me you don't want him home anymore," You don't like how the longer he is touching you even though it had been to hold you down, the more you want him to keep touching you. "Maybe he'll find his way back," straddling you as he sits on his knees.  _ "In a casket." _

"No!" You grab onto his leather vest in panic, "Please, not like that. Safe and alive."

"It's a deal?" Asmodeus grins taking one of your hands, "A virginity first, then he comes home."

You slowly nod, "Fine." 

"Yay~♡!" You don't like him.

  
  
  


You are new to magic in every sense of the word, new to demons, this demon who currently going through your stuff, and sex. "Don't you have anything else besides this?" Showing off your barely used fully charged vibrator. Honestly, you wish you never bought it feels like a waste. "Or anything sexy in here?" You thought he was going to… Well, force you. Instead, he is being a hellion and being nosy!

"Don't need anything sexy. I don't have anyone to wear it for." 

His gasp sounds overly dramatic, "For anyone!? Darling, you get it for *you*! Sure it's great for others but you come first." Well, that's unexpected. "This explains your lack of confidence in your spell casting."

"So that's how you…"

"Yup! Lucky it was me too~. I'm far more gentle with humans. You guys are so cute to play with." He hums at a dress he finds in your closet then tosses it. "So churchy in here. Don't you have anything a little spicy?"

"Not really." You stare at him from your bed as he huffs coming back to you and laying down with his  head on your bare lap. Oh, yeah he got to you get underdressed and seeing you having "plain" underwear he went exploring.

You never felt so judged in your life.

"When you come to my circle: we are going shopping." Looking up at you then booping your nose as if everything is fine.

"... Aren't you going to?" You hate having to bring it up but you want your friend home before it's too late.

"Aw, excited to explore the world of pleasure with moi~?" Asmodeus smirking as his hand falls enough to let him trace the underwire of your bra.

"Not ready since I don't feel anything." Oh… you panic when you realize what you said. "I mean just stick it in and do your part of this!"

The demon is quiet and you feel uncomfortable as he gets up to stand on his hands and knees, you wish he didn't look so curious nor how he gently reached out to touch your face. "Giving up your innocence because you figure why bother having it if you can't enjoy losing it to him."

"Don't do that weird demon thing." Soul reading or something from what your book read.

"Can't help it. You let yourself be an open book."

"Well, it isn't for you to read. Just eat and whatever you guys do." It is uncomfortable how calm you feel, you know you should be panicking, or anything but letting him touch you.

He moves behind you then wraps his arms around your waist drawing you closer to him, his chin resting on your shoulder, "We do a lot of things, love."

And it is true.

You have never… Sure you used your vibrator before but you never cum from it, you know it felt weird but nothing happened. Asmodeus makes it happen, happen with circles and hard press on your clit. You squirm in his arms, legs wide open and each hooked over his open legs. "Stop," Your nails digging into his wrist, "Too much!" But he doesn't, he laughs as you call out his name in another panicked scream of his name. His hums as the vibrator goes dead much to his dismay, “I have better ones.” Tossing it to the side before changing the positions to something more favorable to him. You don’t stop him nor try as your body is twitching a bit from the orgasm he gave you, “Can we take a break?” Jerking when the brush of his soft hair touches the inside of your thigh, “W-wait a sec! It’s…”

“Dirty down here?” He is smiling that mischievous one as he stares up at you, “So innocent. It’s a wonder how he hasn’t at least played around with you for a bit before leaving you is a wonder,” Your hand reaching out and gripping his hair at the top, “His lost.”

Asmodeus, the Avatar of Lust, King of Lust Sect, he who corrupts the innocent and taints the flesh; a demon who delights in the way you try to fight against your pleasures. A demon who has tasted this magic before long ago and wishes to bottle the way he could not so long ago. “Fall, dear. Don’t be afraid, I will catch you.” And that he does as you pull and grind yourself against his face, as you whimper when a finger is inserted, as you grasp when another is added and he scissors his fingers to spread you. “Wow, look at all this!” Showing you your juices on his fingers as he licks his lips. Sitting on his knees with his eyes locked on your form; you who is bare completely naked to him covered a thin layer of sweat, his mark all over your neck and shoulder.

_ Soon it won't be long but he must make sure you suffer a little. _

"Such a messy thing!" Grinning as your cheeks darkened as he displays his wet digits, "You did that, aren't you glad you're not as broken as you believed!"

You shake your head as legs attempt to close but with him between your legs it is impossible to do with him between them. "Your fault." Sounding so weak and out of breath, "You did that, demon." Hissing.

He laughs mockingly, "Of course I did though you're the one who is reacting to my touch." Your hands touch his chest wishing to shove him away as he grinds his cover cock against your sopping wet core. "Curious about how dirty you taste, love?"

Your eyes widened while his eyes glowed.

“ _ Taste yourself, love. _ ”

Your first mistake was opening your mouth to snap at him for he used it to thrust his fingers into his mouth; you drooled as his finger wiggled around your mouth rubbing themselves on your tongue, you held his wrist while your other hand is held down, “That is all you lovely, all you dripping for your soon king,” You moan unintentionally when he grinds his covered cock against your wet core. “Soon no longer will you be pure. Soon you will be mine to-- Ow!”

Though his eyes are glowing as he uses the charm to make you more… Accepting the situation… You retaliate in the small way you can. You bite down his fingers but not enough to draw blood as you had hoped, but your point is made.

He pulls them away with narrowed eyes as he rubs his wet fingers with his thumb, “Naughty thing.”

"I might be physically subservient to you but in my  **_heart,_ ** I will never belong to you." 

There is silence, you swear you can feel the room's temperature shift as well as go dark, his eyes and gem on his chest standing out.

"She likely believed that too." 

To say you are afraid is an understatement as you will yourself to turn your head away and close your eyes as he reaches out to touch your face. Your hands had fallen to the side a minute ago as if told to  _ relax _ , to  _ enjoy what is given _ . 

“(Name),” Calling out to you with a soft whisper of your name. You shake your head as you bite down on your lip as you felt his hand link with yours. “Sweet thing is so scared.  _ Maybe she shouldn’t have played with magic. _ ”

"Ah!" A cry. "It's ahh!" He loves how shock is running through your system. "Get it out! Get it out!" Aw, you poor thing not used to pain, he can fix that later show you both work very well.

"No longer bound to wed your precious lover! You belong to me and me alone your king."

"Asmodeus, it hurts!" Crying as he keeps pushing inside, the scent of blood freaking you out further. "Just a second… beg I beg…" What is he doing to you!? You feel like you are being ripped in half.

"Sh, sh, that's it. Take more of your king inside of that cunt of yours-- Aw, so innocent still! Not used to such fowl words spoken to you."

You hit his chest several times as he holds your legs in place as he fully embeds himself inside of you, the hits growing weaker until all you can do is soft sob as the demon holds down your hands above your head.

The corruption process he used on Sarah took blood magic and the lives of each suitor that attempted to bed her on their wedding night. Asmodeus had corrupted it so much that technically it was beyond saving, that she should have been in his circle, however, she had to fall for someone connected to angels… Not like it saved her but it must have been enough for her lineage to continue.

For you to be here under him taking all the built-up anger, lust, angst he held for the human woman. You reach out seeking comfort, anything, as he takes you for the fourth time this evening-- it's evening right? You cannot remember nor think clearly. "Asmodeus," The demon having you ride him to the best of your inexperienced ability. "Please, more."

His hands guiding you on how to rock and lift your hips but never go too fast. Your head swimming, your body aches, you seek more to this but he won't give it to you.

"There you go." A snap of his hips have you choking out a moan.

He does this several times before returning you under him, legs over his shoulders, "Look at me." You do as ordered though he looks blurry from your previous crying and now clouded head. "That's a good pet. Who is a good pet?"

"Me, please, I'm a good pet!"

"Ha, yes, and soon proper to have in my sect." This time she can’t escape like before, you have no one to save you from him.  _ Sarah, your bloodline ends with this perfect new pet _ . He can drink endlessly her magic-- Your magic.

"Say you love me."

You shake your head.

"Say it."

"Not that."

"You must not want to cum." Slowing down his movements.

"No, no, don't stop! I--" He licks the fresh tear that runs down your cheek, "I love you."

"Who do you love?" Picking up the pace once more.

"I-I love Asmodeus." It tastes fowl to say such words, worse how you hold onto him seeking affection he has not given nor a kiss. Your lover would kiss you, he would have been gentle, you are sobbing again quietly and your tears are kissed and drunk away. 

“Love only me, think of only me, you belong to me, sweet human.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sarah is canceled, Solomon pls help your boyfriend


	5. Touch of Desire and Rage: Asmo's sex tape (demoncest)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the dream scene that will be mentioned in Satan's second chapter in Pact Analysis! Posting it early cuz I tired of looking at it lol and plus... satan's chapter hit 5k
> 
> send help

Three ringing sounds like wind chimes, you blink several times.  _ 'Huh _ ?' You did blink, right? When you try to lift your hand in front of your face you cannot, oh… It is one of those disembodied dreams. Third-person view forced to watch events unfold. To say this is ‘old hat’ would be an understatement given how your  **_‘Lilith connection_ ** ’ loves to flash you random-ass dreams; seriously she needs to chill with that. You have to admit though the energy of this dream is calming as to be expected from Asmo, he always has this strange calming effect about him-- Solomon claims it is another form of the demon’s charm, one he says is the most lethal.

This dream does not hold any familiarity like Lilith’s, this one is completely new to you as you… Float around? white columns, marble floors, and impressive rays of sunlight beaming into the grand...temple? It looks like something straight out of a movie, those Greek ones about slaying monsters and the Gods fucking up human lives. You see people, worshipers, carrying gifts, and or praying. Most are women and few men but all young, not to sound judgemental they all look like types who come from money and given the beauty of this play: many patrons of high class give worship here. 

You glance around, traveling with the small crowd until you are deeper in the temple, a statue of a goddess before you. _ “...” _ You stare at it hard and the surrounding offerings before figuring out,  _ “Aphrodite.” _ Because if Asmodeus is to be any ‘divine’ being he would be the one of beauty. And drama but you would not say that to his face.

The demographic changes but not the class. as you venture further past the statue of Aphrodite where it looks a selected few patrons are allowed inside. Older men and women pairing off with those their own age and most favoring the younger patrons.

The temple is one meant for worship but the type… Most that are naked as they eat, drink, some indulging in fleshly desires as you enter a grand room. Place decorated with linens, pillows, food, and drinks. Lots of drinks.

There are servants nearby holding brass pitchers, you peek into on and see it looks clear-ish and quickly realize what is as another servant pours the substance into the hand of an older woman on top of a younger man. A cylinder object in the hand of the lady awaiting as the servant covers it in oils.

"Of fucking course." It is a damn orgy room!

**_"Not there, love! Next time maybe." Asmo’s voice echoes in the dream._ **

Suddenly you are drawn to the front of a small case of stairs where a nest of pillows with sheer curtains hanging around the area, likely for privacy. Or for no one to dare see the face of the Goddess. Asmodeus is laying across a chaise style bench. 

"Let me guess the campaign wasn't as successful as you hoped." A voice traveling your way as you walk up the stairs. "Aries,” A figure in Greek armor brushes past you into the section of curtains. “Really? Are you going to let Athena get to you like that?” You know that light feminine-like voice anywhere. “Ew, at least don’t track the blood in here! Ugh, it’s going to take forever to get the blood off the floor.”

Looking beside you, you see in fact there are sandaled patterned footprints of blood on the floor. You moved the curtains out of your face to see the figure in armor standing to the side of Asmodeus giving a view of the demon dressed every bit like a goddess, this 'Aries' lifting his hands to his face to remove his helmet.

_ "Satan!?"  _ Moving around as servants with cloth covering their face enters with golden pitchers in hand. He looks… Well, the same but more battle-worn? He drops the helm on the floor haphazardly clearly not caring about the complaints you heard before.

“Bad battle, dear?”

"Bad would at least mean it is salvageable." Irritation in his voice, "That bitch won… Won with half the army I had!"

A battle lost? But did not Devildom and the Celestial realm have a ceasefire? Time frames are so hard to compare with other realms to the human world's time frame.

The wrath demon sits down on the chaise bench with his back to his brother. Satan's current mood is one you would be cautious of, Asmo knows what to do because the next thing he is draping himself over ‘Aries’s’ back, the fine-looking chiton being stained with some of the dry blood on Satan’s armor. A finger tracing where a sword had stabbed into a spot that could have been fatal. Asmo hums as his finger moves up to turn his brother’s face to directing the blonde to look at him, “What did you expect of the first avatar of humanity’s wrath, darling?” He slips away to lay himself down on the nest of elegant pillows, a servant coming over to hand him a golden kylix filled with wine, “She knows you are more the brute force type.” Slipping some of the human wine as eyes the way his brother growls at the daring truth of his words. He does not look too happy as he stands up, his hand stripping himself of his armor that clanks to the floor with an echo.

“Leave us little ones~,” Asmodeus announces knowing full well what is going to happen will stare his little human pets. “Leave the oil here though.” Pats a spot next to him.

Once they leave it does not take long-- Not even a second-- Before Satan is on Asmo. The sound of fabric being torn and you squirming on the chaise knowing and recalling how Satan’s claws felt on your skin that one time.

“Is that any way to talk to your wife? You’re so mean~.” The lust demon complaining as Satan rolls his eyes. “At least, drink with me. You barely visit and stay any longer after we have sex. No cuddles or anything.” Pouting. “And that was my favorite chiton!” The fabric tossed behind him, smiling when his brother’s tongue traced the column of his throat causing him to toss his head back exposing it further.

“We both know you are just trying to get me to stay here longer to join your orgies again.” Teeth grazing the demon’s small thyroid cartilage as he moved back down and his eyes closed as he inhaled Asmo’s scent. “Byleth is out there blessing her human pets and refusing to accept their time has come to an end. She is only avoiding the inevitable.” Speaking as he shoves open Asmo’s legs.

His groans delighting in the way Satan is so forceful with him, or rather, so inexperienced that he grabs too hard or is too impatient to wait for the build-up. Cupping the wrath demon’s face holding it in place as he leads down, “You know how she is.” Teasing those lips he finds to be chappy and tastes of human blood, “Motherly, always cheering for the underdog, babying her favorites.” Satan’s eyes narrow knowing that is a little dab at him for the way the first demon of Wrath treats him. “Anyway isn’t this wargame supposed to teach you about being a Wrath demon or something.” Grinning at the way his brother sucks in a sharp breath when those skillful fingers wrap around his cock under the tunic. He distracted him with his mouth that the younger demon did not notice when the other hand left his face to cup his cock. 

God, it is so weird watching this!

“More like a way to further prove I have no right to be the king of Wrath sect.” His leans over Asmo as he feels himself growing hard from his anger, and tears open the chiton that blocks from him the relief he came here to have.. “Why bother with clothing when you know you are going to end up off.”

There is a laugh one followed by a moan when his brother bites the side of his neck, “Because not everyone deserves the same sight before you.” 

“That Hebrew king of yours apparently did.”

Asmo must have found his grip again on Satan’s cock because he gripped a little too hard causing Satan to choke a little, “I’m sorry what was that because I swore you’re here to enjoy your wife, not have your balls ripped off, darling.” The words are spoken so casually you almost could not tell if he was threatening his own brother unless you were not paying attention. Solomon?

Did they know each other for that long? You thought the guy just so happened to be named after a king in the bible!   
Satan nods then breathes a sigh of relief before grabbing and pinning Asmo’s hand down beside his head, “Honestly, you’re still sore about him?” By the way, the demon pretending to be a God, it sounds like Asmodeus is still… Well, maybe you are projecting a little but you have seen them together when alone, you are included in their alone time and you have to say: Solomon is softer around him. 

“Are we going to talk about other men while you fuck me? Why, Satan, I didn’t know you were that much of a cuckold!” No lie, you almost laughed, almost because you flinched in fear at the demon’s tail scraping across the floor before going to Asmo’s neck, “Oh~, feeling adventurous today, love?” Not surprising the very demon of Lust would find excitement in the way his brother so easily threatens him or how Satan kisses him so furiously. It is easy to see who is the skilled one and who is the one learning. 

Now you know the brothers, all of them, clearly have banged one another. Lucifer and Mammon having the classic dom and sub relationship. Not Levi though since you are his first.

Satan and Asmo seemingly having this off and on a relationship but still close. Beel and Belphie having the strongest bond out of everyone. You have seen it clearly with Lucifer and Mammon before the twins, very clearly… As in you witnessed a punishment meant for you. Lucifer having you watch before tormenting his brother further by having you. It was very consensual, and boy did that tell you how easy it is for the brothers to share. Though sharing you had been a bit of a different story. Either way, the sight before you is one you know true and one you cannot help watching.

Asmo was not joking about Satan’s roughness nor his thing for blood. It was more than evident the way claws bit and tore into Asmo's legs and chest, the way his teeth and tongue worked to taste more. Of course, Asmo did his share of marking but the beast here is the one of wrath who fucked his brother as if all of his anger could be transferred into another.

So this is how he is…

The sight before also shows you, opens your eyes, that the brothers do hold themselves back with you-- At first, it hurts but you know they never wanted to truly harm you especially during an intimate moment. Levi did not want it to push you too far with both of his cock; you know Mammon wanted the pain your physical human strength could not provide; Asmo had shaped shift so his normal floral cock did not knot in you; then there is Satan who stopped the second you panicked when he started shifting into his demon form. Not that is scared you, what scared you was the way he looked so unhinged and his teeth digging so much into your shoulder you almost bled out.

The same way Asmo is as he bounces up and down Satan’s cock holding his hips down with his hands. Both in their demon forms, both able to handle the other’s strength and demonic carnal needs.

_ “It is nothing against you, love. We just don’t want to hurt you… Not again.” _

You feel the fear and affection in that tone as you know Asmo is picking up on the pain of your own limitations, he knows there is the hidden jealous towards Solomon who you  **know** must be able to handle whatever Asmo gives him… What all seventy-two demons could give him.

“Satan, do learn to control yourself, dear!” Laughing as Satan is struggling with a feral growl, his eyes completely a bright green as he crawls dig into the marble and pillows. “That’s it give your big brother all that anger!” Asmo looked so beautiful with his wings spread out, you see the veins in his back glowing pink as he takes in the desire and rage from Satan. A rawr that scares you comes out the brother before he changes back to his human form spent from the activity. Cum is leaking from Asmo’s hole as he cries out happily before he too returns to his human form and collapses on top of the tired Wrath demon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I firmly ship Asmo and Satan
> 
> Byleth is oc i have in a discord rp group who is "Humanity's Wrath" where Satan is "Demon's Wrath" (if that makes any sense lol). Personal headcanon she babies Satan like he is her son lol


	6. Heat Cycles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the rp group im in

Pride:

Temperature rises dramatically to the point it hurts so much they seek out cold places to cold themselves. In these moments the demon is at its weakest and most vulnerable, this why they often isolate themselves and use concubines or thralls to release their need to be bred or breed. Begging is shameful but they beg, wanting nothing more than to please the mate. 

Note: Pride demons are a sort of ice demon so for their temperature to rise up it hurts.

Greed:

Dragons. In. Heat. Strange up "steal" those they selected to be bred/breed with. Isolation in a nest-like place filled with material objects of worth (usual metals and stones) and take their partner on these objects to mark their claim. They are unable to make coherent sentences and go to making bird-like (raven or crow) sounds of communication. They are very hostile to those that come near their marked mate. This is why for the course of a greed demon's cycle, mates are not allowed to leave the nest until the cycle is over.

Envy:

The call of the ocean rings louder and louder as the cycle approaches. The sea wants something to be claimed, something it can take into a sea cave, something it can squeeze and hold in place. Their possessive nature is kicked into high gear but lats offerings from beaches and treasures from ships lost at sea (or ones it caused to be lost at sea). Envy demons will sing to their mates. They can not handle being inland so intercourse is done in the water and claiming is done with almost drowning the mate but not killing them.

Lust:

Lust is nothing new, the need however to seek out a single partner is scary. They do not want lust, they want love! Love holds a different taste, a different pull, it what lust tries to copy. They appear fine, as always appearances are everything to a lust demon! But they are trying a little harder, seeking more of the mate's gaze, maybe the touches are longer but never going too far. Then comes the peek where they cannot hold back any longer. Whether in public or alone the desire to be bred/breed is too strong for them to hold back. They use their venom as a bonding link and so the mate can keep up for the long event.

_ Wrath: _

Blood, breed, flesh, mark. Wrath demons are reduced to the most basic of primal urges: the blood of battle, the need to reproduce, the flesh of the mate, to lay calm. Byleth holds the ceremonies for these creatures birthed from violence and angst. Like the Spartans, there is a statue of Byleth the first wrath demon, blood of battle to call upon her as the Vikings did to summon the eye of Odin, she bonds the victors to those they wish to claim. Flesh match with flesh, wounds are licked and blood shared as they heal. Marked, sex is the most violent as the soft flesh of the human disguise is abandoned for their true beastly form. Teeth clamping on the bonding gland, mates for life until the Void takes them.

Gluttony:

Like greed, they start hoarding. Food is necessary for both after sex and the children to be bared. Biting is part of the ritual, tasting the flesh of the one they bond with, blood is drawn and shared so both parties remember the taste of each other. It is an odd ritual one that almost matches the fall festivals in the human realm. It is a celebration of one's life, they have reached adulthood in a demonic lifespan. Many gather, dance, drink and be merry. Once the Queen and King have announced the paired mates, the ones that will be first-timers, and ones that simply wish to fulfill the breeding role without attachments, everyone goes to their respective nests. Some are given for the ones with no attachments, mates handcrafted, first-timers given assistance so they hoard too much or lacking supplies for the mating process.

Sloth:

These demons require a psychic link, the physical sex is all good but the mind is where the truth is. The mind does not hide feelings, the Sloth commands the dream warping it shape the reality the mate prefers and peeking into the mind’s eye. Sloth demons need a mental connection before the physical mating happens and this why there are often not many Sloth demon youths; the process takes sometimes months for the psychic link to connect or find a partner. However, once that is completed the sloth demons are surprisingly gentle. Often assumed do to their lazy nature but it is because they want the experience both please the body but the mind as well, they mate for life like wrath demons. 


	7. Lust Bleeds Into Greed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aka im salty about solmare not giving me the full ot3 potential Asmo's event card could've had!!!

" _ Wouldn't it be lovely if we could be together forever, just the three of us? _ "

Asmodeus warmth and scent has a calm effect, like Lavender, and yet an alluring scent, like Jasmine. Holding you with his arms around your lower back, a full-body embrace, his chin resting on your shoulders. Your eyes are closed as you take in the affection your demon often needs both in sexual and nonsexual ways.

"Three of us?" Questioning as he pulls away to rest look at you in the eyes with hands holding yours to keep in physical contact with you. Though setting on his dramatic flowery bed in close proximity, touching you is far better than sitting with your legs pressed upon each other.

"Yes!" Smiling as he elaborates, "You, Solomon, and me! Just us three alone with each other." Squirming as he pictures it.

"You sound like Belphegor, Asmo."

"Do I? Heh, I'm not surprised he would say something like that. He always shares well with Beel." His fingers rubbing yours. "Solomon and I can share very well too~. After all, I don't let anyone just pact with me without consideration."

"Oh?" You link your fingers with his tugging him lean on you. "I thought you did it because I gave you a nice power trip."

The demon hums resting his head on your arm, "Sure that is  _ one  _ reason followed by how entertaining you are," He purrs when you pet his head. "But Solomon is my master and I prefer to have two masters that can play nice."

_ The three of you on Solomon’s bed as he shows just how to make Asmodeus writhe. The sorcerer's lips on shell on your ear whispering when and how to roll your hips, his callous fingers skimming your lust pact mark. You gasp when he triggers it with his magic. Your nails digging into Asmodeus' arms to keep yourself steady. _

"I can smell you, (Name)." His free hand sliding up your leg. "We can do lots of stuff together. No one to bother us; get a nice place-- Somewhere warm and sunny!" Sunset pink eyes locking with your as they faintly glow. His charm does not work on you nor would he use to make you agree with him, no, this to show how much the idea causes him joy.

Each brother speaks about how they wish to keep you to themselves, to lock you away from the world outside so the only new world that matters is the one involving himself and you. At first, it is very scary. Solomon had talked you through understanding how demons convey love.

It is dark, a bit scary, and very different from the human way, but never will they harm the person of their desire. It defeats the purpose of wanting to enjoy them for themselves.

Solomon once told you that each sin expresses desire differently but all will end up bedding you in their own form. Asmodeus, a comfort to you and one who can stop him, asked Solomon to be there the first time you slept with the demon. Granted your attraction added to reason but Asmodeus genuinely did not want to cross a line you are not aware of you had. Sure he is the great defiler, the stealer of virginity, but he did not want to harm you in the heat of something new for you. After all, as the Avatar of Lust, the most intoxicating emotion to feed on is love.

And boy did it pour out of you.

"A tropical island for your mermaid self, hm."

"Ooo~, fun but too much money and work to put in to build to it how we like." You smile as he stops speaking to plant a kiss on fingers linked with his. "Solomon prefers places with four seasons." Pouting. You cannot help but laugh both for how cute he is as well as how he takes into consideration what his humans like. "Guess he’s tired of sand."

"Why so?"

Asmodeus goes quiet, eyes closed as he reaches up to caress your cheek lazily with the back of his hand, "One day I'll tell you." He states as you tilt down as he continues his comforting touch. They have a past, you looked up out of curiosity Solomon and Asmodeus, you never expected to learn  _ King  _ Solomon and Asmodeus have history. One very odd and almost adventurous one. Asmodeus teased you about snooping while Solomon had stated yes parts of the story are true but neither went into detail. Perhaps it is one of those ‘ _ what happens in the past stays in the past” _ stories. “You are so cute when you think.” Booping your nose with his index finger. “Stay like this with me today, love?” Curling up on your lap like a puppy.

You pet his hair, “Okay.”


End file.
